Dear and dead Agatha
by On-part-tous
Summary: Peu importe comment vous m’appelez, Comte Dracula. Je suis morte, et vous ne vous rendez compte que maintenant que c’est un statut définitif. Au final, qui a gagné ?
1. Agatha

-

Ses ongles cognent la table de verre. Il ignore ce qu'il attend. Une certitude sans doute.

En sortant de l'eau vers cette terre promise, en voyant telle un miracle Agatha se tenir devant lui, le visage intacte et vivant, il avait eu une vague d'euphorie.

Il s'était fait à l'idée de sa mort : une mort qui lui avait coûté très cher.

Mais la voir en vie en face de lui avait provoqué une joie sincere. Agatha Agatha. Vous ne me ficherez jamais la paix.

Quelle déception de sentir dans son parfum une autre âme, une autre humaine. Même voix, même visage : mais pas de trace de sa sœur favorite dans les yeux de cette apparition. Quel farce cruelle de la génétique.

Ses espérances s'étaient effondrées sur elles mêmes en une seconde ; et c'est en saisissant que ça n'était pas elle, qu'elle était morte et définitivement morte, qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa propre prophétie.

Quand à travers ce stupide cercle, sur le Demeter, il lui avait soufflé : Vous allez terriblement me manquer.

Il la sentait dans sa tête. Il la sentait dans son sang. Comme une présence à peine audible, une trace d'elle. Quelle frustration.

Ses ongles cognent à nouveau.

Sur la table de verre devant lui repose immobile un dossier crème fermé. L'autopsie d'Agatha Van Elsing, retrouvée noyée à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Une autopsie vieille de 120 ans, rédigé à la plume. Des pieds des mains et des crocs pour l'obtenir.

Et maintenant qu'il l'a, il n'ose pas l'ouvrir !

-« Agatha Agatha, jusqu'au bout vous m'aurez tenue tête. »

Il se rend à peine compte quand il lui parle.

-« Je suis du genre têtue. »

-« Je sais bien. »

Elle est là. Pas vraiment là. Il sent sa présence, entend sa voix hachée par son accent. Il l'a eu, aspiré, mangé. Capricieuse Agatha ; parfois, elle lui répond, et parfois elle se tait.

-« Compte Dracula, soyez logique. Il n'y a rien dans ce rapport que vous ne sachiez pas déjà ; pourquoi-y accordez vous une telle importance ? »

Il l'entend comme penchée au dessus de lui, et boit un peu de son verre pour reprendre contenance.

-« Répugnant. »

Il ri sec au commentaire de la nonne, et lève sa coupe.

-« Vous étiez bien meilleure. »

-« Vous évitez ma question. »

Même morte et enterrée, elle ne manque pas de sel. Il converse rarement avec ses victimes. Mais il l'a tellement bu : et elle est si têtue.

-« Ça ne vous fait pas étrange de savoir que ce qui reste de vous est dans ces bouts de papier ? »

-« Vous recommencez. »

Il boit et croise les jambes.

C'est vrai. Il l'évite ce rapport. Il l'a reçu hier ; et au lieu de le lire il a acheté un costume, apprit le mandarin ( grâce à une femme délicieuse ), bref : s'est occupé pour ne surtout pas y faire face. Mais il fait jour, il a terminé toutes les séries à suspenses du moment. Plus d'excuses.

-« Plus d'excuses. »

-« Sortez de ma tête Agatha. »

-« C'est vous qui m'y avez mit. »

Que répondre à cette logique.

Son verre est à sec. Alors il se penche, et ouvre délicatement ce qu'il reste de sa chère nonne.

Il regrette instantanément. Des croquis accompagnent le rapport. Il reconnaît ses mains, ses paupières, la courbe de sa nuque. Il parcours tout, vite.

Des mots flashent.

« Torturée. »

Il referme ce stupide dossier avec rage.

-« Ce rapport est un ramassis de cretineries. Attendez que je retrouve les descendants de ces imbéciles. »

Agatha ne répond pas.

-« Comment pouvez-vous défendre des abrutis pareil ? »

Il se lève, s'agace. S'agace de son silence. Toujours quelques choses à dire sauf quand il lui parle !

Il prend le rapport, le jette dans le feu qui vient de jaillir de l'étroite cheminée.

Et quand il se tourne vers la grande table, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est revenue, il la voit. Debout, dans ses habits de nonne, exactement comme il l'a laissé sur le pont du Demeter. Ses cheveux défaits, ses lèvres détruites, ses mains esquintées. L'agonie lui va à ravir.

Il se tait, ils se toisent.

-« Vous n'arrêtez pas d'être surprenante.»

-« Quel mot vous dérange Comte Dracula ? »

Il voit des yeux flamber. C'est rassurant de la voir exister, même brièvement.

-« Torturée ? »

Son accent rend le mot plus rude qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il s'approche de la table, lui fait face. Ça n'est jamais arrivé, de voir ou d'entendre aussi bien une âme absorbée. Question de caractère peut-être ?

-« Par exemple. » il concède.

-« Ou le reste ? » elle contourne la table, se plante devant lui. Ses yeux vifs sont creusés. Elle est en lui. Sait ce qui se trouvait entre ses pages.

« Déshydratée ? La peau lacérée ? L'eau dans mes poumons ? Savez vous que la noyade est la mort la plus douloureuse qui soit, Comte Dracula ? »

Elle s'approche.

« L'eau qui emplit le corps, qui étouffe le cerveau. La terreur, la lourdeur, la conscience qui ne veux pas s'éteindre, puis finalement le cerveau qui se noit et les poumons qui explosent. Ça n'est pas instantané du tout. Ça aussi, vous l'avez fait durer.»

Il croise les mains, serrent les doigts.

Elle pose une main sur son propre cou, tapote les marques de cordes autour de sa gorge. Ah. Ça lui était sorti de la tête.

-« Et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur des martyrs de ma religion, Comte Dracula, mais je ne trouve pas le terme torturée particulièrement excessif. »

-« Vous avez joué, et vous avez perdue, Agatha. »

-« Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite brebis que vous avez apeuré, Comte. Et je ne regrette rien. C'est en scientifique que je vous pose la question : trouvez-vous le terme torturée excessif ? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas scientifique, vous êtes nonne. »

-« J'étais, Comte. Je ne suis plus nonne, je ne suis plus rien. Je suis morte. Et vous, vous êtes coupable. »

-« Voyez-vous cela. » Il lève la tête, se lèche les lèvres.

Agatha lève un doigt : ses yeux s'illuminent et elle sourit, presque cruelle.

-« Vous êtes un enfant qui a cassé son jouet, et qui se rend compte qu'il ne pourra jamais le réparer. »

Comme il déteste ces éclaires de lucidité !

-« Vous n'êtes pas un jouet voyons ; plutôt une adversaire. »

-« Peu importe comment vous m'appelez Comte. Je suis morte, et vous vous rendez compte trop tard que c'est un statut définitif. »

Elle a l'air tellement vrai. Il lève une main. Ils sont tellement proches : il imagine son odeur sans mal.

Il hausse les sourcils, sourit à peine et pose un doigt contre son cou. À peine un effleurement que la peau qu'Agatha se dissous dans l'air, en un rire sec qui sonne un peu faux. Son ton condescendant est proprement insupportable.

Elle se tait, disparaît, le laisse seul avec le crépitement du feu. Il ne se sent pas coupable. Mais elle n'a pas complètement tord. Avoir cru à sa résurrection lui a fait, suivit de sa désillusion, une impression mordante.

Il se tourne vers le feu et attend que le sentiment passe.

Il ne passe pas.

-« Si vous m'en aviez l'occasion, j'aurais fait de vous mon épouse. »

Son ton est accusateur.

Et elle ne répond rien.

Elle a raison. Elle avait raison sur le Demeter.

Il a perdu ; elle a gagné.


	2. Je-vous-manque-?

-

« Ça n'est pas moi. »

« Je sais Agatha. »

Il chuchote à peine.

La chambre de Zoé est d'un banal à pleurer. Une chambre utilitaire. Le docteur dort sur le dos, une main sur la poitrine. Son souffle régulier est le seul à résonner.

À droite de son lit, un flacon de pilule et un verre d'eau. Son appartement est si vide : un hôtel serait aussi personnel.

Debout à l'extrémité du lit, Dracula observe. Voir dans le noir n'a jamais été un soucis.

Quand elle parle, quand elle bouge, quand elle le regarde ; il sait. Il sait que ça n'est pas Agatha, son Agatha.

Mais quand elle dort, le visage détendu et les paupières closes : c'est son clone. Les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, le haut trop grand semblable à la tunique de son ancêtre. C'est presque exactement la vision que lui renvoyait Agatha Van Helsing quand elle gisait, inconsciente, sur sa couche dans le Demeter.

Agatha - enfin, l'Agatha dans sa tête - se tient au chevet de la femme ; et malgré leurs âges proches, la différence d'assurance est flagrante.

« La pauvre enfant. »

Ah. Le sentimentalisme d'Agatha.

Elle meurt : son sang empeste.

« Laissez-la donc en paix. »

« Je ne l'ennui pas beaucoup. »

« Elle n'est pas moi, Comte Dracula. »

« Je sais, Agatha, j'ai lu votre charmante autopsie hier. »

Il tourne, s'agenouille à ses côtés. Elle a un parfum différent, un goût différent. Mais l'air si semblable. Il a la désagréable sensation d'être face à sa culpabilité. Une contrefaçon de celle qui avait été sa meilleur adversaire, de celle qui aurait put être sa meilleur épouse.

« Je n'aurais jamais été votre épouse. »

« Vous êtes un fantôme épuisant. »

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme, je suis une réminiscence. »

Il lève les yeux devant un tel esprit de contradiction.

Zoé gémit, se tourne. La soeur passe une main fantomatique sur son front.

Il tente réellement d'avoir de l'empathie pour ce chère docteure Helsing. Mais elle a le default et la qualité d'avoir un visage connu. Son intérêt pour elle se résume, et il le sait, à cela. De l'intérêt. Il a beau chercher, avoir un peu joué avec elle, ça n'est pas au niveau.

Dans ce monde moderne, il a la même facilité à mettre tout les hommes en échec : si vite qu'il ne retient même pas leurs noms.

« Ça ne vous rend pas malade, Agatha ? De savoir que vous êtes morte, mais que je suis revenu ? »

« Combien de vie la mienne a-elle épargné en 123 de sommeil ? »

Elle a la réplique facile. Aujourd'hui, elle répond beaucoup.

« Votre vie vaux bien plus que cela. »

« Vous me couvrez de compliments surprenants de la part d'un homme qui a manqué de me pendre. »

Il claque de la langue et ouvre les bras en signe d'innocence.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule : je leurs aurait tous tranché la gorge pendant que vous auriez suffoqué, puis j'aurais coupé la corde, et je vous aurais gardé avec moi. »

« Je préfère la pendaison, merci. »

Elle hausse les sourcils en lâchant ces mots, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Zoé se tord, une plainte sourde stoppe leur échange. Agatha s'adoucit et se redresse, un air désolé dans le regard.

Le temps de la scientifique est compté. Tic, tac. Son horloge à elle est déjà brisée depuis un siècle et vingt-trois années.

Dracula ne regarde plus Zoe ; il fixe Agatha. Elle est d'un tel réalisme : aussi horripilante et cependant charmante qu'il l'a toujours connu.

Elle sent son regard. Elle est dans sa tête, elle sent tout. Vous serez une part de moi, lui avait-il promit. Elle l'était.

« Je vous manque, Comte Dracula ? »

Son ton oscille entre narquois et doux.

« La terre est beaucoup plus facile à conquérir sans vous. »

« Est-ce que je vous manque, Comte Dracula ? »

« Je viens de vous répondre. »

« Non, vous esquivez. »

« Les mortels sont bien moins compétitifs que vous. Je dois baisser un peu le niveau, ou je deviendrais roi du monde par accident avant la fin de l'année. »

« Repondez. À. Ma. Question. »

Il ne peux pas y répondre ; n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il a une sensation désagréable, un besoin de la voir, de la boire qu'il n'a jamais ressenti. Et une frustration immense, de ne pas pouvoir assouvir son désir, lui qui veux toujours tout, tout de suite. Entre elle et sa foutue noyade, et son sosie et son foutu cancer.

Quel supplice.

Il fixe Zoé sans répondre.

C'est elle qui rompt le silence

« Quand vous aurez une réponse, appelez-moi. »

Et comme une ombre, elle disparaît. La sensation reprend : en vérité, la sensation depuis la plage ne le quitte plus.

Il devrait briser le cou de Zoé. Ça leurs épargnaient à tout les deux bien des souffrances.

À la place, il met les mains dans les poches, et sort sans un bruit.

Agatha le boude ? Parfait. Il y a assez d'humain sur terre. Il en trouvera bien un, qui ne soit pas une nonne morte de 150 ans.

Toute cette histoire l'a affamé.

Cette foutue sensation qui ne le quitte pas.


	3. Le-Demeter

Le vent souffle à peine, c'est une nuit magnifique. Le Demeter fend les flots, Agatha sent délicieusement bon.

C'est un véritable ravissement pour lui qu'elle ait comprît pour le lit. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière minute de leur partie, ça avait été amusant, endiablé, impitoyable.

« Pourquoi me faites-vous la conversation ? » Il lui demande ça les deux mains sur la barre. C'est la fin.

Elle a l'air bien paisible, sa chère nonne, pour une femme dont la vie se compte en minutes. Comme elle va lui manquer ! C'était une semaine tellement fun !

« C'est ce que les gens font. »

Ah mais Agatha. Vous n'êtes pas les gens.

Vous m'avez prouvé cela encore et encore.

« Vous non. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer. »

L'humour noir de cette phrase le fait sourire, et oublier un instant l'odeur de sang qui embaume le bateau.

« Je vous ai rarement connu aussi loquace. Essayez-vous de me dissiper ? »

Sa voix est teintée d'un sourire audible, qui s'affaisse un brin devant l'assurance tranquille de sa compagne de route.

La mer ne lui paraît plus si calme.

Elle s'avance en un pas assuré.

« Que m'aviez vous dit déjà au couvent ? Ah oui c'est cela. »

Elle est tellement proche, il sent toutes ses odeurs en un souffle. L'écoute si attentivement que l'air semble devenir solide.

Elle s'approche très près, le menton levé bien haut. Tellement fière !

« Il ne faut jamais brusquer une nonne. »

Une seconde passe. Il en ri.

Le bateau explose. Il ne ri plus.

Et lorsqu'il la pousse contre le pont pour lui tordre le cou, la nonne a un sourire si grand, si fin et si brûlant de satisfaction qu'il se fige.

Je vais vous tuer Agatha, c'est la pièce de trop, la partie était finie. Son cou est tellement frêle entre ses mains, et pourtant elle sourit. Tellement humaine, et pourtant invincible.

« Allez-y ! C'est moi qui ai gagné. »

Il n'a jamais. Autant haïe. Quelqu'un.

« La dernière chose que vos yeux pourront voir — »

Il n'a jamais. Eu si envie. De faire profondément mal.

« c'est le dégoût dont les miens débordent. »

Mais il n'a jamais. Été si impressionné.

Ses mains serrent sa nuque, son visage, il la sent suffoquer ; et elle n'arrête pas de sourire. Il serre un peu plus fort ; son sourire s'élargit.

Et finalement il la lâche, la laisse sur le pont, et saute retrouver son dernier caisson de terre.

Il nage, descend. Mais il ne voit pas l'eau, pas le bateau.

Il n'arrive à voir rien d'autre qu'un grand sourire, surplombé de ses yeux hurlant de satisfaction.

———————-

Il ferme le caisson. Il est brulé : épuisé. Agatha l'a épuisé.

C'est une pensée qui fait remonter cette colère teinté d'admiration.

Le boit s'enfonce dans l'eau lentement ; au-dessus de lui, le Demeter en flamme projette une lumière claire jusqu'au fond de l'océan.

Il s'enferme, se calfeutre en sécurité.

À travers les interstices du bois, il voit le feu, un chandelier, des poupées. Ah c'est vrai : la cargaison.

Tellement de poupées. Des petites blondes en robes roses, des petites brunes en robes bleus, des petites rousses en robes vertes.

Et une grande brune en robe de nonne. Il plisse les yeux et observe. L'obscurité n'est pas un problème.

Drôle de poupée quand elle meurt, Agatha Van Helsing.

Ses cheveux flottent autour d'elle comme une auréole, et elle tombe avec élégance vers le fond, un immense sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il voit d'ici ses deux yeux ouverts, comme il voit la conscience s'en éteindre doucement. Des bulles d'air sortent de son nez, de sa bouche. Et elle sourit.

C'est ainsi que meurt, se dit-il en se rallongeant. Agatha Van Helsing. Seule, ignorée, un bout de chair - de bonne chaire - au fond d'un océan. Inconnue de ceux même à qui elle a sauvé la vie.

Incomprise jusqu'au bout.

Il voit ses yeux se fermer.

C'est son signe de respect, de la laisser mourrir. Son dernier tour. Il est épuisé. Loin du nouveau monde.

Elle meurt.

Avec qui d'autre jouerait-il une si belle partie ?

Elle a fait exploser le bateau : elle a choisit cette mort.

Il ferme les yeux ; inutile, son sourire ne quitte pas ses paupières.

Agatha meurt. Agatha meurt. Agatha meurt, et ce n'est même pas lui qui la tue.

Elle a bien joué. Vraiment bien joué. Mais elle a perdue.

Ou a-t-elle gagné ?

Il l'entend encore.

« C'est moi qui ai gagné ! »

Sa voix tellement claire à ses oreilles. Vous n'avez pas gagné Agatha.

Mais vous n'avez pas perdue.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Elle n'a pas perdue. Il n'a pas gagné.

Alors si je ne meurs pas. Vous non plus. Il nous reste une manche à jouer. Dieu vous récupérera un autre jour. Ce soir, vous êtes pour moi.

Son poing défonce le bois sans aucune difficulté. En moins d'une seconde, il a Agatha dans les bras, et en moins de trois, ils crèvent la surface.

Il sent ses côtes sous la robe quand il la tire jusqu'à la rive. Elle ne pèse pas grand chose. Il se hisse sur la terre du nouveau monde, y étend Madame Balaur. La pensée de ce nom le ferait sans doute rire dans d'autres circonstances.

L'herbe est fraîche, et il est furieux.

Furieux contre lui même, furieux contre elle.

Il la pose à terre et s'agenouille à côté d'elle.

Il n'a même pas à appuyer sur sa cage thoracique : elle se tourne en toussant, une fois, deux fois, dix fois. De moins en moins d'eau accompagne ses spasmes, et ses deux mains crispées arrachent des mottes de terre. Ses cheveux lui colle au visage, aux épaules. Il entend son souffle.

Si le paradis ressemble à ça, ça ne vaut pas le détour, doit-elle se dire.

Agatha, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué de vous tuer ! Même un océan entier a du mal.

Lui la regarde, appuyé contre un érable, les mains dans les poches. Il discerne ses omoplates lorsqu'elle tousse, et lorsqu'elle lève la tête, il n'y a plus de trace de sourire ni sur ses lèvres, ni dans ses yeux. Plutôt un mélange de surprise, de dégoût, de rage aussi.

Il sourit devant elle tandis qu'il la voit comprendre. Regarder le bateau, ses propres mains, et comprendre. Eh oui Agatha. Nous n'avions pas fini. Et il était hors de question que je vous laisse gagner avec un peu de poudre.

« Vous m'avez... »

Elle cherche, ne trouve pas le reste de sa phrase.

« Je crois que le mot que vous cherchez c'est "Merci", Agatha. »

Il a la voix pleine de moquerie, et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle la saisit de mauvaise grâce. Ouch, ses ongles sont abîmés. Il faudra remédier à cela.

Elle vacille, il garde poliment sa main. La terre nouvelle s'annonce pleine de promesses. Agatha s'annonce pleine de promesse aussi, d'un autre genre.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne voit pas la nonne agripper son épaule. Par réflexe, il l'attrape par la hanche comme pour commencer une danse.

Il devrait la faire danser ici, sous la lune, dans le nouveau monde. Il devrait la faire valser alors que les cadavres des passagers flottent près du rivage. C'est une femme intelligence, vive, cultivée. Quelqu'un à sa Hauteur.

Il devrait la garder.

En faire son épouse.

Leurs visages se touchent presque ; il pourrait l'embrasser.

« Non » tranche la voix de la soeur.

« Non ? »

Non à quoi ? Il n'a rien dit. Il fronce les sourcils et scrute ses traits.

Il voit son visage se durcir. Il sent toujours sa main dans la sienne, l'autre sur son épaule. Voit toujours ses lèvres gercées de très près, sent même son souffle. Elle sourit sous la lune, rayonnante d'une insolence teintée de suffisance.

« Même si les choses s'étaient passées comme cela, Comte Dracula, je ne vous aurait certainement pas laissé m'embrasser. »

« Passées comme cela ? »

« Vous êtes allé chercher votre caisse, vous vous êtes enfermé dedans. »

« Je sais bien Agatha, c'est arrivé il y a dix minute. »

Son sourire à lui descend à mesure que le sien monte.

« Bien sur que non, Comte Dracula, c'est arrivé il y a 124 ans. Ou plutôt ça n'est pas arrivé. Vous vous êtes enfermé dans votre caisse comme un chien va à la niche, et je me suis noyée. »

Un vent frais vient balayer ses cheveux, lui envoie dans le nez ses odeurs. Le sel de la mer, la saveur de son sang, le savon bon marché prêté par le capitaine. Il ne sourit plus : Ses yeux noirs la fixent, ses mains la tiennent toujours.

« Je suis morte cette nuit. Et vous le savez. Alors reveillez-vous. »

« Je ne dors pas. »

Il la sent, sens la chaleur de son corps, le rugueux de ses paumes abîmées.

« Vous ne dormez pas, vous rêvez. »

Il sourit, lève une main pour lui caresser la joue avec condescendance.

« Ma chère Agatha. Les vampires ne rêvent pas. »

Elle penche la tête et plisse les yeux. Elle a toujours eue un visage excessivement expressif.

Quand elle répond, la main toujours contre sa joie, il sent les plis de ses yeux contre la pulpe de ses doigts quand elle sourit.

« Vous rêvez parce que vous êtes en train de vous mordre, Dracula. »

———-

Ses paupières s'ouvrent brusquement. Il met une seconde à réaliser où il est. Terre dure et compacte, odeur de chrysanthème, nuit, insectes, silence, personne.

Où a-t-il atterri encore ?

Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien, et sa chemise Dior est remontée jusqu'aux coudes. Deux pointes rouges profondes ornent son poignet.

Non non non non non. C'est une blague.

Il grogne d'agacement en se frottant le front. Lui qui croyait, en cinq cents ans, avoir épuisé toutes les premières fois.

Un gros bloc de marbre à sa droite l'aide à se relever. La lune reprend sa place, et des rayons claires frappent sa main. Sa

main et la pierre.

Une vieille pierre grise, bosselée, morcelée par endroit mais propre. Pas de fleurs. Une tombe.

Un cimetiere.

Il rit, rit à s'éclater les poumons en réalisant qu'il est dans un foutu cimetiere.

Il rit, il rit, il rit. Puis ses yeux tombent sur le nom gravé, teinté de noir. Un nom à particule venu de Hollande.

Et l'association de ce nom, à cette pierre, à son poignet achève de lui faire comprendre qu'il a un gros problème.

Alors il s'en va, sans se retourner, en cherchant un moyen de s'enlever de sa tête le nom sur la pierre. De s'enlever de la tête Agatha Van Helsing.


	4. Le-couvent

-

" Alors c'est ça, que j'aurais dû faire ? "

Il murmure pour lui même, mais il sent qu'elle écoute. Ses pas font crisser la neige, le village qu'ils traversent est désert.

" Peut-être. C'est ce que vous regrettez de ne pas avoir fait, en tout cas. "

Elle marche à côté de lui, ne laisse pas de trace sur le tapis immaculé.

Le soleil se couche à peine. La lumière pourpre frappe contre les vielles maisons de briques et les lourdes portes de bois. Il se souvient du chemin.

Pourquoi est-il ici ? Quelle idiotie.

Heureusement pour lui, ce petite village proche de Budapest n'a pas trop changé. Il a cette sensation de se replonger dans un passé agréable. Les maisons vétustes, le clocher silencieux, les arbres mal taillés.

Sa cape bruisse contre le sol, puis se tait quand il s'arrête devant le lourd portail en fer forgé. Incroyable comme il se souvient de chaque détails de ce couvent. La couleur des pierres, la fenêtre brisée du deuxième étage, le sol inégal.

Et le goût du sang d'Agatha bien sûr.

" Vous avez dû vous sentir toute puissante derrière cette grille. "

" Vous n'avez pas idée. "

" J'ai bu votre sang. Croyez moi, j'en ai une idée tres claire. "

Il sent encore contre sa langue le goût de sa jubilation, de sa férocité, de son orgueil, de sa curiosité, tout ce nectar qu'il a but goulûment.

Il a été invité une fois. Alors il franchit les grilles sans mal. Elles sont rouillées, grignotées par l'humidité et le manque d'entretien. En fait, le couvent semble sur le point de s'effondrer sur lui même. Jamais restauré. À peine nettoyé. Il peut presque encore sentir le sang.

Les lieux de massacres sont de bons placements immobiliers pourtant.

Il inspire l'air froid.

" Aaaah. Notre première rencontre, Agatha. "

" Vous êtes nostalgique ? " Elle a un sourire plein de hauteur accroché aux lèvres.

Ils échanges un regard.

" C'est un bon souvenir. "

Il a une brève vision du couteau d'Agatha contre ses lèvres, de l'humiliation de début de soirée, de la voix triomphante de la nonne, et il se corrige.

" Dans l'ensemble. "

Il inspire les odeurs de ce gigantesque tombeau. Trente-sept sœurs rien que pour lui. Quel festin.

Ses ongles raclent la pierre, et il prend l'escalier à sa droite. Une ancienne crypte pour atelier, Agatha, votre côté mauvaise fille ressort.

" Vous étiez une piètre nonne Agatha. "

" C'était un choix par default. "

" Ça ou femme au foyer, quelle différence ? "

" Je préfère appartenir à Dieu qu'à un homme. "

Il sourit et plisse les yeux devant ses remarques acerbes. Dieu a l'avantage de ne pas avoir d'enveloppe solide.

Le spectre d'Agatha lui permet d'oublier la raison de sa venue. Parce que le Comte Dracula expérimente un sentiment qui ne lui plaît pas, pas du tout.

Ça lui colle à la peau : il a beau boire, s'occuper, danser toute la nuit, rien à faire.

Agatha.

Il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser d'elle, il n'arrive pas même a vouloir qu'elle s'en aille.

Il est impuissant.

La première - et seule - fois que c'est arrivé, c'était ici. Dans ce couvent, devant cette sœur de si peu de foie.

Il se sent idiot. Il se sent idiot parce qu'il sent, qu'il sait que quelque chose lui échappe. Il n'a jamais aussi clairement parlé à une de ses victimes. Et a encore moins eu le loisir de les observer comme il observe Agatha en cet instant. Il l'a sur le bout de la langue. Mais Londres ne lui apprend rien.

Alors il refait le chemin ; du couvent jusqu'aux rives du nouveau monde. Avec elle.

Il pousse la porte de l'atelier : un nuage de poussière s'en dégage. Depuis combien de temps personne n'est entrée ici ?

La petite lucarne diffuse les premiers rayons de lune, et met en évidence le bureau. Il n'y a plus ses carnets, plus ses notes, plus ses bocaux pleins de formole. Sans doute à la fondation Harker.

Une brève pensée pour Zoé.

En revanche, il y a toujours ses plumes et ses encres. Il caresse du bout du doigt une tache noire sur le bois.

Agatha déambule derrière lui, les yeux emplis d'une nostalgie qu'elle s'interdit de montrer.

" Vous n'imaginez pas le temps que j'ai passé ici. "

Il s'appui contre le bureau, la laisse parler. C'est un lieu d'une grande importance : un des noeuds de leur rivalité.

Elle a l'air parfaitement à l'aise ici, regarde par la lucarne, inspecte la pièce. Elle y a tout abandonné. Des phrases à peine terminées, des bouteilles d'encres ouvertes. Les cadavres de ses sœurs.

" Vous voyez : les dernières traces de moi n'étaient pas dans un dossier en papier. Il y en a ici. Il y en a partout où j'ai existé. "

Elle pointe la tâche sur le bureau avec un sourire et lève les yeux au ciel.

" Celle là, je l'ai faites quand la mère supérieure est venue me rabrouer ! J'étais tellement concentrée que j'avais raté les prières du matin. "

" Qu'etiez-vous en train d'étudier ? "

" Le grec. "

Il se frappe les mains. Délicieux Agatha. Le grec.

" Alors monter sur le Demeter à dû vous faire tiquer. "

" Je n'ai pas aimé l'ironie. "

" Aaaah mais vous l'avez comprise Agatha."

Il se tourne vers elle et son air suffisant. Brillante Agatha van Helsing.

" Bien sur que je l'ai comprise, Comte Dracula. Faire monter votre garde-manger sur le Demeter. Nom de la déesse grec de la moisson et donc, de l'abondance. "

Il sourit, découvre les dents. C'est un vrai plaisir de ne plus faire ses jeux de mots pour lui seul. Lui a eu cinq-cent ans pour se cultiver : et il a suffit de quarante ans à Agatha pour apprendre le roumain, l'anglais, le grec, les sciences.

" Mon humour n'a pas l'avoir beaucoup d'effet sur vous. "

" C'est qu'il n'est pas très subtil. "

Il ne répond rien, lui laisse cette manche non sans un certain agacement. Il s'avance vers elle. Face à face, ils s'observent. Il se souvient comme il avait soif ce soir là, même après toutes les sœurs. Il avait soif de ce sang dont il avait eu un aperçu.

" Vous m'avez mordue. Et ensuite ? "

" Je vous ai goûté. " il corrige. Comme il s'est retenue pour qu'elle vive. Elle s'esclaffe et fait un geste dédaigneux de la main.

" Bien, admettons. Vous m'avez gouté. Et ensuite ? "

" Ensuite, quand vous vous êtes endormie—-"

" Évanouie. "

" Quand vous vous êtes endormie, je vous ai soulevé, et ramené à l'auberge ou m'attendaient mes malles. Je vous ai couché sur le lit, et j'ai réglé les formalités pour le Demeter. Je devais y emmener Johnny, de toute façon. Je n'ai eu qu'à changer le nom."

" Madame Balaur. "

" Ça vous va comme un gant. "

" Vous savez qu'il s'en ai fallut de peu pour qu'ils marquent ça sur ma tombe. "

Il rit, et lui tient la porte pour qu'elle sorte la première. Gentleman. Elle monte la première, ils quittent l'atelier.

" Ça aurait été pour moi un ravissement que de—- "

Sa phrase se coupe, et il s'arrête au milieu de l'escaliers. Agatha s'arrête également, quelques marches plus haut, un sourire hautain aux lèvre et la tête haute.

Quel idiot il fait. Depuis combien de temps l'a-t-elle comprit ? Et comment, surtout, a-t-elle put comprendre avant lui ?!

" Ça y est ? Vous avez comprit, Comte ? Enfin ? Je vous ai donné beaucoup d'indices pourtant. Je vous croyais plus vif. "

Il monte les marches qui les séparent lentement, les yeux rivés aux siens, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

" Agatha. "

Il dévore des yeux son visage, ses joues creuses, ses lèvres percées, ses cheveux défaits. Il lit sur ses traits, lui qui n'a jamais prêté attention aux états d'âmes des mortels.

Suffisance, défiance, moquerie. Mais aussi peine, colère, et résignation.

Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Et finalement, il met les mots sur ce qui lui a échappé jusque là.

" Agatha. C'est vous. "


End file.
